Zaginiony świat/05
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V. „Pytanie!“ Skutkiem fizycznego wstrząśnienia przy pierwszej rozmowie z profesorem Challengerem i duchowych wrażeń wywołanych długą rozmową, byłem mocno wytrącony z równowagi, w chwili gdym wychodził powtórnie z Enmore Parku. W obolałej głowie kołatała się jedna tylko myśl, że przecież w tem co ten człowiek opowiadał, tkwi niezaprzeczona prawda, że ujawnienie jej może być zdumiewające, i że przybrałoby to postać wspaniałego opisu dla „Gazety“, gdybym zdołał otrzymać na to pozwolenie. Samochód czekał na końcu ulicy; wskoczyłem do niego i pojechałem prosto do redakcyi. Tam Mac Ardle, jak zawsze, był na stanowisku. — No i cóż? — zawołał z nietajoną ciekawością. — Co z tego można mieć? Zdaje się, młodzieńcze, że wracasz z potyczki... Czyżby ten człowiek ośmielił się rzucić na ciebie? — Mieliśmy na wstępie drobny zatarg... — Cóż to za człowiek! A ty, co zrobiłeś? — Uspokoił się potem i porozmawialiśmy trochę. Ale nie mogłem z niego wydobyć nic, to jest nic do opisania. — Nie zgadzam się z tobą. Zdobyłeś podbite oko, a to już nadaje się do opublikowania! Nie możemy dłużej znosić rządów takiego terroru, panie Malone! Musimy przywołać tego człowieka do opamiętania! Przyłożymy mu jutro porządną wezykatoryę! Dostarcz mi tylko materyału, a przyrzekam ci, że osmalę tego jegomościa raz na zawsze! Profesor Münchhausen... co mówisz na taki tytulik? Sir John Maudeville zmartwychwstały! Cagliostrio! Nazwiska wszystkich oszustów i awanturników, znanych w historyi. Zapłacę mu za to! Wykażę, że jest oszukaniec i basta! — Nie! Tego pan nie uczyni... — Dlaczego? — Bo on nie jest wcale oszukaniec. — Co?! — ryknął pan Mac Ardle. — Nie zechcesz chyba wmawiać we mnie, że uwierzyłeś w te jego bajdy o mamutach, mastodontach i wężach morskich! — Nie słyszałem nic o tem. Nie sądzę, by sobie rościł prawa do czegoś podobnego. Ale wierzę niezachwianie, że dokonał ważnych odkryć. — Na miłość Boską, człowieku! Opisz to! — Chciałbym z całej duszy! ale opowiedział mi wszystko w zaufaniu i pod warunkiem, że nie opiszę. Powtórzyłem parę ustępów z opowieści profesora i zakończyłem temi słowy: — Tak w obecnej chwili stoi ta sprawa. Pan Mac Ardle miał minę mocno niedowierzającą. — No, panie Malone — wyrzekł po namyśle — pozostaje nam jeszcze to naukowe zebranie wieczorem tam już nie może być tajemnicy w żadnym razie. Nie przypuszczam, ażeby jakie pismo posłało sprawozdawcę, bo o Waldronie pisano już niezliczoną ilość razy, a nikt nie wie, że Challenger będzie mówił. Możemy z tego coś wyciągnąć, jeśli nam się powiedzie. Będziesz tam w każdym razie i dasz nam piękne sprawozdanie. Zatrzymam miejsce do północy... Pracowity miałem dzień. Zjadłem wcześnie obiad w klubie z Tarpem, któremu opowiedziałem moją przygodę. Słuchał z niedowierzającym uśmiechem na chudej twarzy i zanosił się od śmiechu, usłyszawszy, że profesor mnie przekonał. — Mój kochany chłopcze, takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się w rzeczywistem życiu. Ludzie zrobiwszy znakomite odkrycie nie gubią dowodów, które zebrali. Zostaw to powieściopisarzom. Ten człowiek jest tak pełen wybiegów, jak małpia klatka w Zoologicznym ogrodzie. Wszystko to blaga. — A ten amerykański malarz i poeta? — Nie istniał nigdy. — Widziałem jego album ze szkicami. — Challengera album. — I myślisz, że to on narysował to zwierzę? — Niezawodnie. Któżby inny? — No! a te fotografie? — Na fotografjach nic niema. Przez przywidzenie tylko dojrzałeś na nich ptaka. — „Pterodactyla“. — Tak on mówi. Nabił ci głowę tym pterodactylem. — A te kości? — Pierwsza wygotowana z rosołu. Druga sfabrykowana umyślnie. Kto jest zręczny i biegły w swojej specjalności, potrafi tak dobrze podrobić kość, jak ty potrafisz zrobić zdjęcie fotograficzne. Zacząłem się niepokoić. A może i prawda, że pospieszyłem się zanadto z mojem przekonaniem? Lecz nagle przyszła mi myśl szczęśliwa. — Możebyś pan ze mną poszedł dziś na to zebranie? Tarp zamyślił się. — Nie jest to popularna osobistość, ten ucieszny Challenger — powiedział wreszcie. — Mnóstwo ludzi ma z nim na pieńku. Myślę, że to człowiek najwięcej nienawidzony dziś w Londynie... Jeżeli zjawią się tam studenci medycyny, nie obejdzie się bez hecy. Nie mam ochoty iść między rozigrane niedźwiedzie. — Ale możesz mu chyba wymierzyć tę sprawiedliwość, ażeby wysłuchać, co powie we własnej sprawie. — No, tak! Być może, że to jest sprawiedliwe... Masz słuszność. Pójdę z tobą dziś na wykład. Wszedłszy do przedsionka, zastaliśmy tam liczniejsze zebranie, niż można było się spodziewać. Całe szeregi elektrycznych samochodów wyładowywały ładunek siwobrodych profesorów, a ciemna fala pieszych, skromniejszych uczestników, tłoczyła się przez fasadę drzwi wchodowych, na dowód, że zebranie będzie nietylko uczone, ale liczne i popularne. Zaledwieśmy usiedli, spostrzegliśmy odrazu, że duch młodzieńczej a raczej chłopięcej wesołości unosi się nad galeryą i dalszymi rzędami krzeseł. Obejrzawszy się za siebie, zobaczyłem całe rzędy zajęte przez znajome typy studentów medycyny. Widocznie wszystkie szpitale przysłały swoje załogi. Zebranie zachowywało się w tej chwili bardzo wesoło, ale tylko figlarnie. Odzywały się urywki popularnych piosenek śpiewanych chórem; dziwny wstęp do naukowego odczytu, i objawiała się pewna skłonność do osobistych wyróżnień, co zapowiadało wesoły wieczór dla jednych, lecz trochę kłopotliwy dla wybrańców, którym przyznawano te wątpliwe zaszczyty. I tak, kiedy ukazał się na estradzie stary doktór Meldrum, w swoim znanym dobrze szapoklaku z wywiniętem rondem, rozległy się natarczywe zapytania: — Gdzie pan nabyłeś tę rurę? Doktór zdjął pospiesznie szapoklak i skromnie ukrył go pod krzesłem. A kiedy zartretyzmowany profesor Wadley doszedł, utykając, do swego miejsca, odezwały się ze wszystkich stron troskliwe zapytania, w jakim stanie są obecnie jego cierpiące nogi, co mocno zakłopotało staruszka. Ale największą demonstracyę, wywołało ukazanie się mojego nowego znajomego, profesora Challengera, kiedy szedł ku swojemu miejscu, na samym końcu pierwszego rzędu krzeseł, na estradzie. Tak radosne wycie powitało zjawienie się jego czarnej brody od samego progu, że zacząłem przyznawać słuszność przypuszczeniu Tarpa, iż ta publiczność zebrała się nietyle dla odczytu, ile zwabiona pogłoską o udziale profesora w zapowiedzianej rozprawie. Sympatyczny śmieszek w pierwszych rzędach krzeseł, zajętych przez wykwintną publiczność, dowodził, że demonstracya studentów w tym razie nie jest dla niej niemiła. A studenci powitali profesora istotnie strasznym wybuchem wrzasku, rykiem drapieżnych zwierząt w klatce, kiedy usłyszą kroki niosącego mięso dozorcy. Była w tym ryku zaczepka może, ale mnie ogólny ten wrzask wydał się raczej radosnem wyładowaniem krzyku, hałaśliwem powitaniem kogoś, kto ich bawi i zajmuje, niż objawem niechęci albo lekceważenia. Challenger uśmiechnął się z wyrazem znużenia i głębokiej wzgardy, jak człowiek łagodny na szczekanie sfory szczeniąt. Siadł powoli, wydął klatkę piersiową i z pod przymkniętych powiek rozejrzał się wyniośle po sali. Jeszcze nie ucichła wrzawa, wywołana jego wejściem, kiedy ukazał się profesor Ronald Murray, prezydujący, a za nim prelegent pan Waldron. Odczyt zaczął się natychmiast. Profesor Murray przebaczy mi, że mu zarzucę wadę, właściwą większej części anglików, mówi niezrozumiale. Dlaczego ci, którzy chcą powiedzieć coś godnego usłyszenia, nie zadadzą sobie trudu nauczenia się arkanów przemawiania tak, ażeby ich ludzie słyszeli? Profesor Murray udzielał bardzo cennych spostrzeżeń swemu białemu krawatowi i karawce wody stojącej na katedrze, mrugając żartobliwie w stronę srebrnego świecznika. Poczem usiadł a pan Waldron, sławny popularyzator i prelegent, pozostał, przyjęty pochlebnym szmerem. Waldron chudy, sercowy, z ostrym głosem i zaczepnem obejściem, miał tę zaletę, że wiedział jak należy dzielić się swemi myślami z gronem słuchaczy, w sposób przystępny i zajmujący nawet dla profanów, a przy tem umiał być żartobliwym, nawet mówiąc o najmniej do żartu nadających się tematach, tak że porównanie dnia z nocą i rozwój kolumny pacierzowej nabierały w jego ustach humorystycznego zabarwienia. Przedmiotem wykładu był rzut oka na powstawanie świata, według pojęć nauki, wypowiedziany językiem jasnym i niekiedy malowniczym. Profesor opowiadał o naszej ziemi, jako o kuli płonących gazów, toczącej się w przestrzeniach. Malowniczo opisywał jej stopniowe stygnięcie, tężenie, zmarszczki występujące w postaci pasm górskich, parę zamieniającą się w wodę, stopniowe przygotowanie sceny, na której miał się odgrywać, po upływie wieków, dramat żywota ludzkości. O źródle samego życia wyrażał się z mglistą ostrożnością. Co do tego, że zarodki życia nie mogły przetrwać epoki początkowego pieczenia, nie miał, jak twierdził, żadnych wątpliwości. A więc życie zjawiło się później; czy powstało samorzutnie ze stygnących, nieorganicznych składników ziemi? Być może. Czy te zarodki dostały się z zewnątrz, na jakimś meteorze? Temu trudno byłoby uwierzyć. Jednem słowem, najrozumniejsi ludzie unikają stawiania pewników co do tego. Nie mogliśmy, a przynajmniej nie udało nam się dotąd, stworzyć życia w naszych laboratoryach, ze składników nieorganicznych. Przepaść oddziela dotąd życie organiczne od martwej materyi i niema między niemi żadnego mostu. I na tem, na teraz, musimy poprzestać. Od tego przeszedł prelegent do życia zwierzęcego, poczynając od najniższych grup, mięczaków i niedołężnych morskich żyjątek, dalej przez grupy płazów i ryb, do szczura kangurowego, stworzenia żyworodnego, który jest w prostej linii przodkiem gromady ssących, i co za tem idzie, wszystkich obecnych w tej sali. — Nie! nie! — zaprzeczył prelegentowi jakiś student sceptyk, siedzący w dalszych rzędach. Prelegent odpowiedział na zaczepkę: — Jeżeli młodzieniec w czerwonym krawacie, który woła "„nie! nie!“ i zapewne utrzymuje, że wykluł się z jajka, zechce przyjść do mnie po skończonym odczycie, rad będę obejrzeć tę osobliwość! Śmiech na sali. Prelegent mówił dalej, że dziwnem byłoby, gdyby ostatecznym rezultatem tak długiej pracy przyrody był ten młodzieniec w czerwonym krawacie! Nie urażając jego uczuć, można twierdzić, że trudno byłoby pojąć pracę przyrody, gdyby miała zatrzymać się na tym punkcie. Ewolucya nie jest siłą wyczerpaną, lecz wciąż pracującą i możemy w przyszłości oczekiwać od niej coraz doskonalszych tworów... I tak z pełnym wdzięku uśmiechem, po tej wycieczce na stronę, powrócił prelegent do malowania obrazów przeszłości: do wysychania mórz, wyłaniania się piaszczystych ławic, do ociężałych, oślizgłych stworzeń, wylęgających się na tem podłożu, do przepełnionych lagun, do skłonności jaką stworzenia morskie objawiają do ukrywania się w mule dla obfitości pożywienia, jakie tam znajdują i do ich olbrzymiego rozmnażania się. I temu można przypisać, panie i panowie — prowadził rzecz dalej — te przerażające rozmiary jaszczurek, które teraz jeszcze przejmują nas trwogą, gdy je widzimy na tablicach dzieł naukowych, lecz które szczęściem wygasły zupełnie na długo przed pierwszem pojawieniem się człowieka na naszej planecie... — Pytanie! — zagrzmiał donośny glos na estradzie. Pan Waldron, zwolennik ścisłej karności, posiadał sporo cierpkiego dowcipu, czego złożył dowód, karcąc studenta w czerwonym krawacie, który poważył się przerwać jego wykład. Ale ta druga napaść wydała mu się tak niesłychana, że nie wiedział, jak na nią odpowiedzieć. Zamilkł i po chwili, podnosząc głos, powtórzył dobitnie: — Które wygasły przed pojawieniem się człowieka... — Pytanie! — zagrzmiało powtórnie. Waldron popatrzał ze ździwieniem na rząd profesorów usadowionych na estradzie, aż wzrok jego spotkał postać Challengera, przechylonego w tył na krześle, z zamkniętemi oczyma i błogim uśmiechem na twarzy, jak gdyby uśmiechał się przez sen. — Rozumiem! — powiedział Waldron, wzdrygając się. — To mój przyjaciel, profesor Challenger! I wśród ogólnego śmiechu, podjął przerwany wykład, jakby to było wyjaśnienie ostateczne i nie potrzebowało uzupełnienia. Ale zajście nie skończyło się na tem. W którąkolwiek stronę zwrócił się prelegent, dążąc niewyraźnymi szlakami odległych czasów zawsze do jednego wniosku, że istoty żyjące w tej zamierzchłej epoce, wygasły doszczętnie. A na ten wniosek, odpowiadał nieodmiennie profesor, wydając ryk donośny. Publiczność zaczęła uprzedzać wypadki i ryczała sama z uciechy zawczasu, zanim protest wydobył się z gardła profesora. Zatłoczone przez studentów ławki przyłączały się do publiczności i za pierwszem drgnieniem czarnej brody Challengera, zanim jeszcze dźwięk słowa wydobył się z tej gęstwiny, rozlegało się wycie stu głosów, wrzeszczących: — Pytanie! A z przeciwnego obozu dolatał okrzyk jeszcze donioślejszy: — Hańba! Milczeć! Waldron, mimo że doświadczony prelegent i człowiek silnej woli, zaczął się plątać. Wahał się, bąkał, powstawał bez końca, wikłał się w okresach nieskończonej długości, aż wreszcie rzucił się z wściekłością na sprawcę kłopotu. — To jest nie do uwierzenia! — zawołał, patrząc na estradę. — Zmuszony jestem prosić cię, profesorze, o zaprzestanie tych niewłaściwych i nienaukowych protestów! W sali zaległa nagle cisza; studenci zesztywnieli w rozkosznem oczekiwaniu kłótni, między najznakomitszymi bogami Olimpu. Challenger dźwignął z krzesła swój potężny tułów. — A ja z kolei, muszę pana poprosić, panie Waldron, o zaniechanie tych twierdzeń, nie zgadzających się ściśle z naukowemi faktami. Na te słowa, rozpętała się burza. Krzyżowały się wołania: „Hańba! Hańba!“ „Dajcie mu głos!“ „Za drzwi z nim!“ „Ściągnąć go z estrady!“ „Równe prawa dla wszystkich!“ Wyłaniały się te wołania z ogłuszających wrzasków, uciechy i potępienia. Prezydujący zerwał się z miejsca i nawoływał grzmiącym głosem do spokoju. — Osobiste zapatrywania profesora Challengera na później! — te oderwane wyrazy występowały z mglistych dźwięków niewyraźnego bełkotania. Sprawca zawieruchy skłonił się, uśmiechnął, pogładził brodę i osunął napowrót na krzesło. Waldron, bardzo czerwony i wojowniczy, mówił dalej. Wygłaszając swoje twierdzenia, rzucał od czasu do czasu, jadowite spojrzenie na przeciwnika, który wydawał się pogrążony w głębokiej drzemce, z tym samym błogim uśmiechem na twarzy. Skończył się wreszcie odczyt. Mam pewne podstawy do przypuszczania, że koniec to był nieco przedwczesny, bo zakończenie wygłoszone zostało gorączkowe i bezładnie. Nić argumentacyi przerwana była szorstko, słuchacze niespokojni i pełni oczekiwania. Waldron usiadł, a po chwilowem bąkaniu przewodniczącego, profesor podniósł się i zbliżył na samą krawędź estrady. — Panie i panowie — zaczął podczas chwilowej ciszy w dalszych rzędach. — Przepraszam! Panie, panowie i dzieci! Muszę się usprawiedliwić, że przez nieuwagę, pominąłem tak znaczną część zgromadzonych słuchaczów. Wybucha znowu wrzawa, a profesor stoi ze wzniesioną do góry ręką i kiwa zachęcająco głową, jakby udzielał błogosławieństwa tłumowi. — Zostałem tu wezwany, dla przeprowadzenia dziękczynnego głosowania dla pana Waldrona, za bardzo malownicze i pełne wyobraźni opisy, które słyszeliśmy przed chwilą. Są w nich pewne punkta, na które się nie zgadzam, więc obowiązkiem moim było zaznaczać je gdy występowały, ale pozatem, pan Waldron swe zadanie wypowiedział dobrze, ponieważ miał zamiar opowiedzieć poprostu i zajmująco to, co w jego mniemaniu jest historyą naszego planety. Popularne wykłady są najłatwiejsze do wysłuchania, ale pan Waldron (tu rozpromieniony profesor, mrugnął na prelegenta) przebaczy mi jeżeli dodam, że są też z konieczności i powierzchowne i mylne, dlatego, że muszą być dostosowane do poziom umysłowego nierozwiniętych słuchaczów. (Ironiczne okrzyki). Popularni prelegenci, z natury rzeczy, są też zupełnie niepotrzebni. (Pan Waldron zaprzecza gniewnym ruchem). Wyzyskują dla rozgłosu, lub sprzedają prace wykonane przez ich uboższych i nieznanych kolegów. Jedno drobne odkrycie dokonane w laboratoryum, jedna cegiełka wmurowana w ściany świątyni wiedzy, mają większą wartość, od takich popisów z drugiej ręki, które służą do zabicia wolnej godziny, lecz nie pozostawiają po sobie żadnej korzyści. Czynię tę uwagę, nie w celu poniżenia zasług pana Waldrona w szczególności, lecz dla wykazania proporcyi i zapobieżenia, byście abolitów nie uważali za wielkich kapłanów wiedzy. Pan Waldron szepnął coś do prezydującego, który powstał i przemówił surowo do karafki z wodą. Profesor mówił dalej: — Ale dość już o tem! (Długie i radosne okrzyki). Przejdźmy do rzeczy więcej zajmujących. Na jakim głównie punkcie ja, jako oryginalny badacz, zaprzeczyłem słuszności prelegentowi? Na punkcie trwałej ciągłości niektórych typów zwierzęcego świata na naszej ziemi. Nie mówię tu jako amator, ani też jako popularny prelegent, lecz jako człowiek, którego naukowe sumienie zmusza trzymać się ściśle faktów. Czynię tu uwagę, że pan Waldron myli się, gdy przypuszcza, że ponieważ sam nie widział przedhistorycznego zwierzęcia, stworzenia te już nie istnieją. Są one, jak słusznie się wyraził „naszymi przodkami“, a ja dodałbym i żyjącymi obecnie przodkami, których można jeszcze znaleźć ze wszystkiemi ich strasznemi i groźnemi cechami, jeżeli kto zdobędzie się na odwagę i wytrwałość, dotarcia do ich kryjówek. Zwierzęta te, zaliczone do epoki Jurajskiej, potwory zdolne upolować i pożreć największe z naszych współczesnych zwierząt ssących istnieją dotąd. Krzyki: „Blagier!“ „Daj dowody!“ „Zkąd pan to wiesz?“ „To jeszcze pytanie!“ — Zkąd wiem? zapytujecie... Ztąd, że zwiedziłem ich kryjówki. Ztąd, że widziałem niektóre z tych zwierząt na własne oczy! Oklaski, krzyki. Jakiś głos woła „Kłamca!“ — Czy ja jestem kłamca?! Ogólne szczere i hałaśliwe potakiwanie. — Czy ja dobrze słyszałem, że ktoś nazwał mnie kłamcą? Czy ten, kto to powiedział, zechce łaskawie wystąpić abym go mógł obejrzeć? Głos jakiś mówi: — Jestem tu, do pańskich usług! Jakaś drobna postać w okularach, wydziera się gwałtownie podnoszącym ją w górę studentom. — Ośmieliłeś się pan nazwać mnie kłamcą? — grzmi profesor. — Nie, panie, nigdy! — usprawiedliwia się oskarżony, i znika jak w czarnoksięskiem pudełku. — Jeżeli ktokolwiek tutaj, śmie powątpiewać o mojej prawdomówności, rad będę zamienić z nim parę słów, po skończonym wykładzie — mówi profesor. — Kłamca! — woła ktoś znowu. — Kto to powiedział?! Zagadnięty, daje znowu gwałtownego nurka, ale mimo to zostaje przemocą podniesiony do góry... — Jeżeli zniżyłem się, przychodząc tu do was... — zaczyna profesor... Chór głosów przerywa: — Chodź, kochany! Chodź tu do nas! Prezydujący, stojąc na estradzie, wywija rozpaczliwie obu rękoma, jak dyrektor orkiestry. Profesor z rozognioną twarzą, z rozdętemi nozdrzami, z najeżoną brodą, gotów jest do stoczenia walki. — Każdy wielki wynalazca spotykał się z takiem samem niedowierzaniem. Każdy był ofiarą tłumu głupców! — wołał profesor. — Kiedy wam przedstawiać nieznane fakty, nie przeczuwane prawdy, brak wam wyobraźni do ich zrozumienia. Umiecie tylko obrzucać błotem ludzi, którzy narażają życie dla zdobycia nowych okazów w nauce! Prześladujecie zawsze proroków! Galileusz... Darwin... ja... Przeciągłe wrzaski. Posiedzenie zerwane... To wszystko przepisałem z moich pospiesznych notatek, które nie mogą dać pojęcia o chaosie, jaki zapanował ostatecznie w zebraniu. Tak straszne były wrzaski, że wiele pań uciekało z pośpiechem. Poważnych i dostojnych mężów, opanował dziki szał na równi ze studentami. Widziałem sam, siwobrodych ludzi, wygrażających pięściami przekornemu profesorowi. Wśród zgromadzonych, wrzało i kipiało jak w kotle. Profesor postąpił ku przodowi estrady i podniósł obie ręce do góry. Było coś tak potężnego i męzkiego w tym człowieku, że wrzaski ucichły, zgromadzenie uspokoiło się na ten ruch rozkazujący i spojrzenie władcy. Zrozumieli, że profesor chce wyrzec ostatnie słowo. Uciszyli się by go wysłuchać. — Nie będę was dłużej zatrzymywał — zaczął. — Nie warto! Prawda pozostanie prawdą, a wrzaski gromady młodych głupców i, przykro mi, że muszę to powiedzieć, równie głupich ludzi starych, nie zmienia tego faktu. Obstaję przy mojem twierdzeniu, że odkryłem nowe obszary dla naukowych badań. Wy zaprzeczacie temu co mówię — (Okrzyki). — Wyzywam was na próbę! Czy zechcecie upoważnić jednego lub kilku ze swego grona, ażeby, jako wasi przedstawiciele, zajęli się sprawdzeniem tego wszystkiego co powiedziałem? Pan Summerlee, weteran, profesor anatomii porównawczej, powstał z miejsca, które zajmował wśród słuchaczów. Wysoki, chudy, zgorzkniały człowiek z miną teologa, oznajmił, że chciałby zapytać profesora Challengera, czy te odkrycia o jakich mówi, zostały dokonane w czasie podróży w górę Amazonki, odbytej przez niego przed dwoma laty? Profesor Challenger potwierdził, że tak jest istotnie. Pan Summerlee pragnął się dalej dowiedzieć, jakim sposobem profesor Challenger może głosić o swoich nowych odkryciach w krajach zwiedzanych i badanych przez ludzi nauki; ludzi znanych, rozgłośnej sławy, jak Wallace, Bates i inni? Profesor Challenger odrzekł na to, iż widocznie pan Summerlee pomieszał Amazonkę z Tamizą, gdy w rzeczywistości Amazonka jest trochę większa od Tamizy. Pana Summerlee może zaciekawi ten szczegół, iż między Amazonką a Orinoco, która do niej wpada, leży przestrzeń obejmująca pięćdziesiąt tysięcy mil ang. a na takiej przestrzeni, jeden podróżnik może odkryć to, czego nie znalazł poprzednio inny. Pan Summerlee, z cierpkim uśmieszkiem zapewnił, że rozróżnia Amazonkę od Tamizy i, że różnica ta, nie podlega zaprzeczeniu, jak odkrycie dokonane przez profesora Challengera i, że prosiłby go o ścisłe określenie, pod jakim stopniem szerokości i długości geograficznej, mają przebywać przedhistoryczne zwierzęta? Profesor Challenger odpowiedział, że szczegóły te, ze słusznych powodów, zachowuje dla siebie, ale gotów jest przedstawić je komitetowi wybranemu z pośród słuchaczów. Czy pan Summerlee zechce należeć do tego komitetu i zbadać osobiście przedstawione dowody? Pan Summerlee odpowiada: — Zgadzam się na to. Radosne okrzyki. Profesor Challenger: — Więc zobowiązuję się złożyć w pańskie ręce materyały, umożliwiające znalezienie drogi do tego miejsca. Ale, ponieważ pan Summerlee, zaprzecza z góry moim twierdzeniom, żądam ażeby dodano mu towarzyszów, którzyby mogli skontrolować jego sprawozdanie. Towarzyszów młodszych. Czy zgodzi się kto jechać z nim na ochotnika? W taki to sposób, spełniają się wielkie przewroty w życiu człowieka! Czy mogłem marzyć, wchodząc do tej sali, że wplączę się w awanturę o jakiej nie śniłem w snach najbardziej gorączkowych? Ale przecież Gladyssa mówiła o takiej właśnie sposobności? Gladyssa zaleciłaby mi jechać... Zerwałem się z krzesła. Zabrałem głos pomimo, że nie przygotowałem przemowy. Henryk Tarp, mój sąsiad, ciągnął mnie za ubranie i szeptał: — Siadaj, Malone! Nie rób z siebie głupca! Jednocześnie ze mną podniósł się wysoki, szczupły człowiek, z kasztanowatymi włosami, siedzący o parę krzeseł dalej. Patrzał na mnie surowym, gniewnym wzrokiem, lecz nie ustępowałem. — Ja pojadę, panie prezesie! — powtarzałem uporczywie. — Nazwisko! Nazwisko! — wołała publiczność. — Nazywam się Edward Dunn Malone. Sprawozdawca „Gazety codziennej“. Zobowiązuje się być świadkiem zupełnie bezstronnym. — A pańskie nazwisko? — zapytał przewodniczący mojego współzawodnika. — Lord John Roxton. Byłem już nad Amazonką, mam doświadczenie i specyalne warunki do tych badań. — Imię lorda Johna Roxtona, jako sportsmena i podróżnika, jest znane w całym świecie — odrzekł przewodniczący. — Ale dobrze będzie, jeżeli pojedzie z wyprawą i przedstawiciel prasy. — A więc głosuję, ażeby obaj ci panowie zostali wybrani jako przedstawiciele obecnego zgromadzenia — odezwał się profesor Challenger — i towarzyszyli profesorowi Summerlee w jego podróży, dla zbadania i stwierdzenia swoich odkryć. Wśród burzy, okrzyków i nawoływań, rozstrzygnął się nasz los; a potem uniósł mnie tłum płynący do drzwi, oszołomionego nowym planem, tak niespodziewanie powziętym. Gdym się znalazł na ulicy, ujrzałem gromadę śmiejących się studentów i rękę, uzbrojoną w ciężki parasol, który spadł w sam środek gromady. A potem, wśród wrzasku i okrzyków, elektryczny samochód profesora przesunął się przed chodnikiem a ja zostałem sam, w srebrzystem świetle lamp elektrycznych ulicy, pochłonięty myślami o Gladyssie i o mojej niepewnej przyszłości. Nagle ktoś mnie trącił w łokieć. Obejrzałem się i spotkałem żartobliwe lecz energiczne spojrzenie wysokiego, szczupłego pana, który objawił chęć uczestniczenia w dziwnej wyprawie. — Pan Majone, jeżeli się nie mylę? — przemówił. — Przyszły kolega, co? Moje mieszkanie jest tu blisko po drodze, na Albany. Może pan będziesz łaskaw poświęcić mi półgodziny, bo chciałbym bardzo dowiedzieć się od pana paru rzeczy...